Wheeling, Illinois
}} Wheeling is a village located primarily in Cook County, Illinois, United States. It is a suburb of Chicago. A small portion of the village lies in Lake County. The population was 37,648 at the 2010 census. Geography Wheeling is located at (42.131526, -87.929586). According to the 2010 census, the village has a total area of , of which (or 99.32%) is land and (or 0.68%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2006, there were 38,555 people, 13,280 households, and 8,459 families residing in the village. The population density was 4,106.5 people per square mile (1,585.6/km²). There were 13,697 housing units at an average density of 1,630.5 per square mile (629.6/km²). The racial make-up of the village was 47.7% White, 3.0% African American, 11.7% Asian, 3.4% from other races, and 2.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 39.2% of the population. There were 13,280 households out of which 31.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.1% were married couples living together, 9.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.3% were non-families. 30.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.26. In the village the population was spread out with 23.4% under the age of 18, 9.4% from 18 to 24, 35.2% from 25 to 44, 21.8% from 45 to 64, and 10.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 96.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.7 males. The median income for a household in the village was $55,491, and the median income for a family was $63,088. Males had a median income of $41,586 versus $32,262 for females. The per capita income for the village was $24,989. About 4.7% of families and 7.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.3% of those under age 18 and 7.9% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Wheeling has a station on Metra's North Central Service, which provides daily commuter rail service between Antioch and Chicago Union Station Monday through Friday. Chicago Executive Airport, a busy general aviation airport, is located in Wheeling and Prospect Heights and jointly run by both villages. Formerly known as Palwaukee Municipal Airport, it is the third busiest airport in Illinois, after Chicago's O'Hare and Midway airports. Climate The climate in Wheeling can be classified as temperate. Winters are usually very cold and snowy. Summers are often hot and humid, but can be pleasantly warm as well. Precipitation is evenly distributed throughout the months. Library Wheeling is served by the Indian Trails Public Library District and Prospect Heights Public Library District. Schools Wheeling Community Consolidated School District 21 is located in Wheeling. It comprises five elementary schools and three middle schools. Elementary schools include Walt Whitman Elementary School, Robert Frost Elementary School, Booth Tarkington Elementary School, Mark Twain Elementary School and Eugene Field Elementary School. Middle schools include Oliver Wendell Holmes Middle School, MacArthur Middle School, and Jack London Middle School. In addition to students from District 21, a small portion of students from Prospect Heights School District 23 attend Wheeling High School. Schools in this district include Betsy Ross Elementary School (K-2), Anne Sullivan Elementary School (3-5), Dwight D. Eisenhower Elementary School (K-5) and Douglas MacArthur Middle School (6-8). Most Wheeling students attend Wheeling High School, though a small portion of Wheeling students attend Buffalo Grove High School. Both schools belong to Township High School District 214, which is Illinois' second largest high school district by enrollment. However all the Wheeling students residing in Prospect Heights School District 23 attend Ross, Sullivan or Eisenhower and MacArthur and attend Wheeling High School. Students can also attend one of many private schools in town or in the area. J. Slowacki School serves pre-kindergarten through 11th grade. East Capitol High School serves grades 9-12. St. Viator High School also serves grades 9-12. St. Joseph the Worker school was formerly a Catholic grade school which served grades K-8. St. Alphonsus Ligouri School is also a Catholic grade school which serves K-8 in nearby Prospect Heights which serves Wheeling and which is also located in Wheeling High School's boundaries. National Louis University is an accredited, private, non-profit undergraduate and graduate institution of higher learning, organized in colleges of education, arts and sciences, and business and management. Worsham College of Mortuary Science is an accredited, private institution offering Associate Degrees and diplomas in mortuary science. Solex College is an accredited, public independent college offering programs, certifications, degrees, and courses in medical, English, business, and job skills and certifications. William Rainey Harper College, based in Palatine, is the community college serving Wheeling. Business Wheeling and Prospect Heights are served by the Wheeling and Prospect Heights Area Chamber of Commerce. The WPH Chamber is an active, membership-based organization committed to maintaining a healthy and progressive business environment in the Wheeling and Prospect Heights, Illinois area. Facilities The Union Hotel was located on Milwaukee Avenue. It was built in 1856 and reconstructed following a fire in 1925. Over the years, the building evolved into several restaurants. Billy and Company, a restaurant, was the last occupant of the building, which was torn down in 1996 to make way for Union Commons condominiums."Village Views", November/December 2000 Camp Ramah, a Jewish day camp, is located in Wheeling. Wheeling was home to video game company Jaleco USA and to the American branch of Taito Corporation. The Korean Cultural Center of Chicago is located in Wheeling.Selvam, Ashok. "Asian population booming in suburbs." Daily Herald (Arlington Heights, Illinois). March 6, 2011. Retrieved on June 19, 2013. Notable natives and residents * John Francis Daley, actor (Freaks and Geeks and Bones); born in Wheeling * Haley Reinhart, singer (American Idol); born in Wheeling * Deborah Voigt, opera singer; raised in Wheeling *Dannielle Allen, winner of The Biggest Loser Season 14 References External links *Village of Wheeling official website *History of Wheeling *Wheeling Park District *Indian Trails Library District Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:Villages in Cook County, Illinois Category:Villages in Lake County, Illinois Category:Wheeling, Illinois